


Blue

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [8]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: It's a thin line they're walking.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For my Drabble123 chart, [In the Dark](https://calise.dreamwidth.org/288772.html#cutid1) (Prompt: Long dark night of the soul)  
> Set at the end of s2 ep4 'Down'.

It was a pretty full-on fight. Walt had never seen Jesse so angry. They'd sailed very close to black eye territory - or at least Walt had. He still wasn't entirely sure why he'd invited Jesse to _do it_.

Jesse was calmer now, drying off his hands in the kitchen. As Walt placed the bag of money he'd fetched for him on the counter, he noticed a blue smudge across his cheek.  


"You've got some... here," he said, tapping his own face.

Jesse tried to wipe it off himself, but missed the mark.

"C'mere." Walt wet a cloth, then cupped Jesse's neck with one hand while wiping his cheek clean with the other. Jesse was certainly calmer, but he looked hurt, lost. Walt felt torn: part irritated by the emotion that welled in his chest, part elated by it.

Instead of turning away when Walt had finished, Jesse stayed where he was, his blue gaze moving from Walt's eyes to his mouth and back again. Something that had passed briefly between them earlier, in the RV, now passed between them once more. Walt didn't move away either. As Jesse leaned in, so did he...

Their kiss lasted for just a moment. As Jesse leaned in a second time, Walt stopped him. "No, Jesse. I can't."

"But you want to?" Jesse said. His eyes were still sorrowful, but now the sorrow was mixed with hope and longing. "Mr White?"

Walt laid a hand against Jesse's cheek. "I can't."

As he saw a look of dejection return to Jesse's face, Walt felt a powerful urge to kiss him again, to take away his pain. But he didn't. Instead he offered a practical balm; an act of love and nurturing that, for now at least, would have to do.

"Want some breakfast?" he said.


End file.
